Officer Down: Jack's Party
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Just some light banter to help Jack get back to normal, or as normal as possible and Aaron has a talk with Em's dad. *grins* HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples with the next Officer Down. If you all remember in Officer Down: Reckoner, Emily told Aaron that once Jack came home, they'd have a party for him, just the four of them and Haley. Well, we know Haley isn't going to be there but I thought the team could come and celebrate too. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Mattie.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily bit her lip as she watched Aaron set things up for Jack's party. "I know this was my idea, but are you sure we should still do it?"

Aaron looked at Emily. "Yeah, I think so. We need to help him get back to normal, or as normal as possible, and I think a party with the team will do the trick."

Emily nodded and shoved away any doubt. "In that case," she pointed to the banner. "it's not straight."

Aaron turned back and huffed. "Damnit."

Emily bit back a laugh. He'd been working on the banner for almost twenty minutes. "Don't worry, Sean won't be back with the kids for two hours. I'm sure you can get it straight by then."

Aaron smirked. "You're real funny."

Emily moved to the kitchen. "I know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave raised his hand to knock on the door but stopped as he heard Emily and Aaron's raised voices.

"He's four Aaron!" Emily shouted. Dave was relieved to hear laughter in her voice. "It doesn't have to be perfect! He won't notice!"

"I will!" Aaron shouted back.

Dave looked at JJ. "Do we want to know what they're talking about?"

JJ snorted as she shifted Henry. "Given they mentioned Jack, I doubt it's anything dirty, so mind out of the gutter, Rossi."

Dave laughed and finally knocked on the door. A few seconds later a very amused Emily opened the door.

"Hey guys," Emily greeted. "come on in. Maybe you can help me convince Aaron that Jack's banner doesn't have to be straight."

"Really Emily," Aaron said as she let Dave, JJ and Henry in. "I would have it done by now if you'd help me."

Emily shook her head. "Forget it, you OCD freak. I'm not feeding your obvious sickness."

Dave laughed but covered it as a cough. "I'll give ya a hand, Hotch. Though, it looks fine to me."

Emily shook her head again and looked at JJ. "I've still got some food left to prepare, feel like helping?"

JJ nodded. "Of course." she jerked a thumb at the two men. "It's only a matter of time before they start bickering. The further we are, the better."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Two hours later, Jack's banner was stuffed down the basement stairs after Aaron and Dave ripped it and the little boy was still having a great time with his family. He took his big brother role with Henry and Mattie very seriously as he tried teaching Mattie how to crawl and helped Henry perfect his walking in the large back yard.

"He seems to be adjusting well." Richard commented to Aaron as they stood at the grill.

Aaron nodded. "He is, a lot better then I ever hoped for."

"Is he still having nightmares?" Richard asked.

"A few here and there but the last couple," Aaron smiled. "he's been going into Mattie's room and talking to her until he feels tired again."

Richard patted Aaron's shoulder. "You're doing good, Aaron. Really good."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks."

Richard nodded then his face grew serious. "Now, about this relationship you have with my daughter,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily buried her face in Aaron's shoulder as Aaron told her what her father said.

"Please tell me you're joking." Emily pleaded.

Aaron laughed. "Sorry, I'm not." now that he saw Emily's reaction, he found the situation quite funny. "He really asked when I plan on making that promise ring an engagement ring."

Emily groaned. "I love my father. I love my father."

Aaron chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Talking myself out of killing him." Emily said simply. She looked up at Aaron. "You know there's no rush, right?"

Aaron nodded, his smile softening. "Of course I do. It'll happen when we want it to and not a moment before." he started playing with Emily's promise ring. "That being said, I would like to get you an actual engagement ring."

Emily smiled up at Aaron. "If that's what you want to do, I have no problems with it."

Aaron kissed Emily. "I love you."

Emily just pulled him down for another kiss. Words really weren't needed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Yes, there will be an actual proposal coming some time soon. Not sure when but it'll be coming. As will a wedding. Again, not sure when. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
